


Time Out

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second sfa_pornbattle for the prompts: take a brain break, nipple rings.

"Stop, you're not making any sense," Tesla said, running his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm trying to come up with some ideas, whereas you ... like shut down five minutes ago!" Henry protested. "We need more coffee."

"That's not what we need at all," Tesla replied, leaning towards him with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Before Henry could ponder its possible meaning, Tesla closed the distance between them and kissed him. It took him a few moments to recover from his shock and for his brain to start again and by then, Tesla had moved closer, holding the back of his head and exploring Henry's mouth, which Henry didn't remember opening. He supposed it was possible it had just dropped open at the shock. Henry pushed the other man off, calling on his HAP strength.

"What the hell was that?"

Tesla raised an eyebrow at him, giving the impression he was estimating the level of Henry's stupidity.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"We need a break, and not a coffee break, but the kind where we turn our brains off to then better start afresh. And I don't know about you, but I can't turn off my brain at will," Tesla finished, eyeing him, looking for all the world as if he was bracing for disappointment.

"No no no no, I can't do that either," Henry defended himself. "I thought you liked women, I thought you liked the Doc."

"Oh, I love women, and Helen in particular of course, but men or women, it doesn't make a difference to me. Does it to you?" Tesla asked pointedly.

"No, it doesn't, but..."

"Do you have a better idea for a break?"

"Well, no..."

Tesla took that as acceptance and kissed him again, pushing his tongue between Henry's lips, hands slipping under his T-shirt.

"Hey, not here, anybody could walk in," Henry protested.

Tesla looked amused, as if that really wasn't a problem for him, and Henry filed away this knowledge of Tesla's exhibitionist streak at the back of his mind.

"Lead the way then, my dear lupine friend," Tesla said with a small bow, waving Henry in the direction of the door.

Tesla kept pace with him on their way to his room, which Henry really hoped wasn’t in too much of a mess. Hopefully, Tesla wouldn't mind if it were. He felt Tesla's gaze wander to his ass as he opened the door. He closed it once they were both inside. Tesla was looking around, hands in his pockets, but he took one out to poke at a piece of circuitry on Henry's desk.

"We're not here for that," Henry said, snatching it out of his hands to put it on a shelf.

Tesla grinned and grabbed him by his shirt to tug him forward. The kiss was harsh this time but Henry fought back, duelling with the other man for dominance. He dug his hands in Tesla's hair. It was entirely possible he had developed a fetish for it at some point, probably due to Tesla frequently running his hands in his hair.

Incredibly enough, Tesla laughed, and there went his hands again, taking Henry's shirt up. Henry obligingly raised his arms. Tesla's eyes wandered on his chest, but his face was hard to read. Henry decided not to bother right now with whether Tesla found him pleasing to look at, and to simply take off his clothes instead.

But Tesla moved out of his arms to remove his own clothing, carefully laying his clothes on the back of Henry's desk chair. Henry just shrugged off the move and took care of his own clothing.

Tesla was lean, as expected, but his suits did hide his muscles, and Henry guessed that, even without the vampiric strength, Tesla would still be someone to be reckoned with. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his nipple rings and looked up from Tesla's stomach to find him grinning at him with far too many teeth.

"You make this useless waste of a power into something fun," Tesla said, before going to lay down in the middle of the bed, sprawling as if he owned the place, and stroking his erection lightly.

Tesla tugged at his nipple rings again, and again, sending delicious shivers straight to his cock. Henry growled, strode to the bed, kneeling with Tesla between his legs, and leaning forward, he brought their groins together. Tesla groaned under him and grabbed him by the shoulders to kiss him again. Henry kept moving, rubbing their erections together, and groaning when Tesla scratched his nape.

"Tell me you've got something lying around," the other man said.

"What..." Henry said, trying to kick his brain into gear once more, as Tesla rolled his eyes.

"Lubricant ..."

"Oh, yes, right, bedside table, let me get it."

Tesla turning over and getting on all fours prevented him from asking what way the other man wanted to play this.

"You've done this before, right?" Tesla asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Yes."

Henry put the rubber on, throwing the package away, before generously applying lube on his fingers. Tesla was far more comfortable with his penetration than the other guys he'd done this with had been. Instead, the former vampire pushed back against his fingers, seemingly looking for more. So he removed his hand and replaced it with his cock, slowly pushing into the other man's body. Tesla whispered something that sounded a lot like "yes" before pushing back against him. Henry gripped his hips and started to move slowly back and forth.

"You can move faster than that," Tesla said after a while, "I'm used to it."

So Henry quickened his pace, and moved his hand to Tesla's front to stroke his erection. The other man moaned appreciatively, and Henry felt two twin tugs at his piercings. Tesla wasn't even looking at him.

"Been practising, uh?"

Tesla just repeated his move in reply, the added stimulus bringing Henry closer to the edge. He growled and sped up his movements even more.

Tesla cried out and almost collapsed to the bed, making a mess all over Henry's hand, and it wasn't long before Henry followed him over the edge. Pulling out carefully, Henry then got rid of the rubber. Tesla was watching him in a calculating manner again.

"You know," he began, a grin slowly uncovering his teeth, "all I really had in mind was for us to jerk each other off in the lab."

"You..."

"But surely, you're not going to complain, are you?"

Henry closed his mouth with an audible click.

"Well, that was fun," Tesla continued, getting up. "But the lab awaits," he finished, starting to put his clothes back on.

"Right, we were taking a break," Henry said.

Tesla just looked at him, visibly amused.

"Do you take such breaks with the Doc?" Henry couldn't help asking.

Tesla's grin just got bigger.

"Yes, but she prefers me fully clothed."

Henry felt his eyebrows go up at that, but Tesla left the room, throwing the door wide open. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway. Henry hurriedly put his clothing back on. The last thing he wanted was for Tesla to mess up his lab the way he was messing with his head.


End file.
